The present invention relates to a light radiation device for use in medical treatment and more particularly to a light radiation device capable of irradiating a patient's scalp with light rays transmitted through a fiber optic cable.
In recent years, a large number of persons suffer from in curable diseases such as gout, neuralgia and rheumatism, or from pain caused by injury scars, bone fracture scars or from ill-defined diseases. Furthermore, no one can be free from aging skin which progresses gradually from a comparatively young age. On the other hand, the present applicant has previously proposed focusing the sun's rays or artificial light rays, by using lenses or the like, to guide the focused light rays into a fiber optic cable and to transmit them to any place where the light is needed for illumination or for other purposes such as cultivating plants, chlorella, fish and the like. Through research it has been found that visible light not containing ultraviolet and infrared rays is effective not only for promoting health and for preventing people's skin from aging by increasing a living body activity but also by noticeably helping to heal gout, neuralgia, bedsores, rheumatism, burn scars, skin diseases, bone fracture scars etc. and in relieving pain from such diseases.
Furthermore, on the basis of the above-mentioned inventor's discovery, the applicant has previously proposed a light radiating device for radiating the visible light containing none of the harmful ultraviolet rays and infrared rays with the aim of using it for healing various kinds of diseases, for giving beauty treatments and for promoting health.
The present applicant has proposed a light radiation device for use in medical treatment comprised of a fiber optic cable for receiving sunlight or artificial light at its input end, and for transmitting the light therethrough, a hood member installed at the light-emitting end portion of said fiber optic cable and a chair for the patient. The light to be transmitted through said fiber optic cable is one that corresponds to the visible-spectrum light obtainable in the various ways previously proposed by the present applicant.
At the time of medical treatment, a patient is placed in the chair and the visible-spectrum of light thus transmitted through the fiber optic cable is radiated onto the diseased part of the patient.
As mentioned above, the light to be radiated onto the diseased part of the patient is the one that corresponds to the visible-spectrum components of the sunlight and is free from the harmful elements such as ultraviolet and infrared rays. Consequently, it may be possible to make medical treatments safe with no fear of exposing a patient to harmful ultraviolet and infrared rays. However, the above-mentioned light radiation device, which is mainly used for healing the above-mentioned various kinds of diseases by radiating the light onto the skin's surface has proved inadequate in the case of healing a patient's scalp since said light may be obstructed by hair and thereby cannot reach the surface of the skin.